1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of outputting a job report which indicates a processing status of a job together with images which are related to the job and particularly, to a technology to prevent leaks of secrets resulting from output of reports containing image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image processing apparatus have a function to output a report to inform its user of a processing state of an image data processing job. For example, such a function is typified by a transmission report function of facsimile equipment which prints out a result of transmission of image data on recording paper together with a receiver's facsimile number.
This transmission report function can add one of images sent by a job to a report so that the user can identify a job by the image added to the transmission report at a glance. Usually, the image-attached report contains an image of the first page.
Usually, a transmission report is automatically output when a job is completed or when a predetermined number of reports are made. Accordingly, the transmission report may be made while the user is away from the apparatus. In such a case, personal information in the transmission report such as a facsimile number, a receiver's name, and transmitted images may be stealthily read out by third persons. If the information is confidential, an information leak problem occurs.
To protect secret information, a technology has been proposed which causes the user to select secret items in advance and make the selected items unprinted in its transmission report (For example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]    Tokkai 2004-199409 (Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication)
On reports with image information, a method of making image information blanked can give the same effect as that of a method of making image information unprinted.
However, the object of providing an image-attached report is to enable the user to identify a job by the attached image at a glance. Therefore, when the image information is unprinted, the original purpose of the transmission report will be lost. Therefore, both the merit of reports with image information and prevention of secret leaks cannot be satisfied by applications of the technology that outputs transmission reports having selected items unprinted.